playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Winters
General Christopher "Chris" Winters appears very early on in the game when your main character attends a nightclub shortly after joining Hollywood U in the quest "Ready, Set, Pitch!". You meet Chris at the wrap party that Ethan manages to get you into, Chris attracts the attention of the barman and kindly buys you a drink. Chris returns later when he offers to loan you his beach house to shoot a music video for Lisa and again during the shoot of the video, where he offers to star in the video. Chris is either really impressed or really disappointed by how you leave his house looking after the shoot. From the moment he is introduced to your character, he shows an obvious attraction. Character's Backstory Before becoming a big name, he lived on a farm in Missouri. When Chris was just starting out, he starred in some commercials for cat food. He admits that they were actually terrible, and he kept forgetting the cat's name. ("Mr. Fluffkins? Mr. Flufftail? Something like that.") He also was an underwear model in many Wal-Mart commercials before he made it big. It is revealed while dating him that he was previously married to a woman named Sofia Morena while he lived in Italy. Chris grew up in "Smalltown USA", in a rural town in Missouri. His older brother used to drive him to see movies when he was young, which is where his love for the cinema started. When he was in high school, he worked as a busboy at a restaurant so he could save up for his plane ticket to L.A. and (presumably) college. Since it was a small town, Chris is still attached to the close-knit community, and chooses to take your character there to visit on your third date. Chris's first chance at acting was in a school performance of The Wizard of Oz. However, he got such bad stage fright that when it was time for his first line he instead vomited all over the stage. Embarrassed, he fled and vowed to give up acting. However, by the next day, he'd convinced himself back onto stage. When it was time for his cue, someone in the crowd shouted "Come on, Chris Wizards!" and everyone applauded. He was able to perform without puking that time. The nickname has stuck with him, so everyone from his hometown still calls him that. Chris's most recent blockbuster is Fireman: Inferno, where he did most of his own stunts. Personality and Characteristics Chris is a surprisingly down-to-earth guy for being such a famous movie star. He never forgot his small town roots when he made it big. He is a hopeless romantic, shown when he takes you on many romantic dates if you choose to date him in Amour. Appearance Chris has the second lightest skin and a hair color that is currently unique to him. In the Awards Show quest, it is described that he has deep blue eyes (even though they appear brown). He wears a brown leather jacket with a white buttoned shirt underneath. As your character has reflected on multiple times, Chris is ripped. Character Relationships Your Character Once you unlock Amour, if you choose to pay for the premium dates, your character can start dating Chris, and later on marry him. His first date is Las Vegas Love, his second date is Italian Romance, his third date is Hometown Heartthrob, his fourth date is Trouble in Thailand, his fifth date is Winters' Storm, the sixth date is London Calling, the seventh date is French Kiss, his eighth date is The Engagement, his nineth date is The Ex Wife,and his tenth date is Sofia's Revenge. His Family Chris is very close to his family. He has an older brother named Sean and a younger brother named Tyler. Sean was very important to Chris's career as a movie star because he used to drive Chris to the theater all of the time when Chris was a child, instilling him with a love of movies. Tyler is the baby of the family and is currently studying architecture at college. Both Sean and Tyler want to stay close to home, so Chris's move to L.A. for his movie career is a bit of a sore spot. Chris is very close to his parents; he used his first paycheck to renovate his parents' farmhouse, to thank them for always supporting him. Sofia Chris was married to Sofia Morena, but it didn't last long and they have been divorced since before Chris meets your character. They met through Chris's movie set in Italy, Il Turista Americano, and quickly fell in love. They lived in Rome and traveled the country extensively. Sofia later will also try sabotage your relationship because as it turns out she and Chris are still married making you and Chris not able to get a marrige licence to get married. Wedding If you Choose marry Chris, you can have your Wedding in three different locactions. Each location has different options. Las Vegas Chris decided to get married in Las Vegas because you had your first date here. The wedding is in a large ballroom with a bar in it. Chris says that you could choose any type of performers for the reception, and also that you could stay in the Honeymoon Suite upstairs. Chris's Beach House At Chris' Beach House, you would have a small wedding with just close friends and family, Chris thought you might want to have a beach wedding. And if your MC is a girl you say that you could wear a flowing dress with flowers in your hair. Sean's Vineyard When you go to Sean's Vineyard, you notice that Sean is being a bit sleazy. If you choose the vineyard you will have an outdoor wedding with fairy-lights and the best wine around. Fun Facts and Trivia * The outfit he wears is unique to him. * He is the only character with this hair color. * He is nearly fluent in Italian. * He has little to no knowledge of French. * Chris's dates in Amour are all premium dates. * Chris has a mountain lodge that he invites all his friends (celebs and people he knew before he was famous) to every year for a holiday party, Winters Wonderland. * Chris is potentially a nod to the glut of big-shot action hero actors in recent years named Chris (Chris Evans, Chris Pine, Chris Hemsworth, Chris Pratt, etc.) * In the quest All In, if you are in a relationship with him, he references it (referring to the two of you as "us") and also states that he has told his friends about you. * Chris and his brothers used to train and ride horses on their family farm. * When he was young, Chris won a trophy in the town rodeo for calf roping. * He was ranked #7 of Starlet Magazine's annual Sexy 100. * In the quest Oh, Brother, Chris's younger brother, Tyler Winters, reveals that Chris's real name is Christopher. * He sketches when he has free time on set. * Chris' brother Sean was in the quest Mr. Right, and also owns a vineyard. * After his divorce with Sophia, Chris has said that he still goes back to Rome and places in Italy. Photos Chris_fullbody.png‎|Chris's full normal outfit chrisromantic.jpg|Close up of Chris' face on a promo image Chris award.png|Chris in a tux Christ at Amour.png|Chris enjoying a glass of champagne at Amour.|link=Chris Winters TheEngagement Promo.png|Ad for Chris's date, The Engagement FrenchKiss Promo.png|Ad for Chris's date, French Kiss ChrisWinters_HalloweenCountdown.jpg|Chris' movie promo poster for the Halloween Countdown Category:Characters Category:Datable Characters